It's The Little Pumpkin Olivia Ingalls And Rose Wilder
by APrairiefan
Summary: Both Ingalls families, Charles Ingalls and Albert Ingalls who is married to Sylvia, and The Wilder family are having a family reunion after not seeing each other after 7 years, remissing about past Halloweens ans also go on a Pumpkin Fest together.
1. Chapter 1:Preparing For A Family Reunion

Note: The picture in the story cover of Olivia is originally Ultraknight's and used by permission.

Chapter 1: Preparing For A Family Reunion:

It's the Fall/Autumn Time, early 1884 in Rochester MN. where Albert and Sylvia and 3 kids, Sarah, Matthew and Olivia Ingalls are living. The leaves are changing colors Red, Orange, etc. Albert is coming in from his crop, (they have a small farm right outside of Rochester MN), one evening and says to his wife it looks like we are going to have a good crop of Pumpkins this year, Sylvia you can make my favorite pumpkin pie."

"Yes dear." Sylvia says as Albert picks up his wife gives her a hug and swings her around a little bit. The 3 kids, Sarah who is 9 years old, Matthew and Olivia who are twins of 7 years old are standing nearby giggling at their parents.

Albert puts his wife down and she is dizzy just a little from being swung but is ok, then Sylvia says to Albert, "Albert, I will make you a pie but I think I will also make a pie for the pie contest at the Pumpkin Fest this Saturday."

"Sounds good", Albert says.

"Oh Albert," Sylvia says, "We got a letter from your Ma and Pa in Burr Oak Iowa."

Albert has a big smile and says, "Oh wow! I haven't heard from them in quite awhile let me see it." Albert reads the letter. It says, "Albert, Sylvia it has been a while since we talked and seen each other how are those grandkids of ours? We are planning to visit with you. We will be there on Oct. 15th and can stay for 2 weeks." Love Ma and Pa.

Sylvia has a big smile, " Albert, Your Ma and Pa are coming. I can't wait to see them again!" She gives Albert a big hug.

Albert gives Sylvia a big hug back and says, "There is more, He continues to read, PS. "We are bringing everyone with us both Carrie and Cassandra have a beau and James also has a girlfriend they are getting all grown up. Carrie is 15 yrs. old Cassandra 14, James 16, and Grace 12 yrs old. Almanzo and Laura also live here in Burr Oak Iowa along with Jenny and Rose they are coming to. See you then."

"Oh Great!" Sylvia says with excitement, "They are all coming! We will have a wonderful family reunion. They will be here in time for the Pumpkin Fest on Saturday."

Albert says, "Oh Yes, they will enjoy that!"

Then there is a moment of silence than Sylvia asks, "Rose?"

Albert answers, "Yes, don't you remember about 7 years ago when we moved from Walnut Grove that Laura was pregnant? Rose must be that child."

Sylvia answers, "Oh, Yes now I remember. I was also pregnant with Matthew and Olivia." She smiles and continues, "Oh Albert, Matthew and Olivia and Rose are the same age and never met each other it's going to be great for them to meet all their family."

Sylvia calls her 3 children, "Sarah, Matthew, Olivia your grandparents are coming for a visit Grandma and Grandpa Ingalls."

Sarah says, "I remember them. I haven't seen them since I was like 2 years old."

Matthew and Olivia both say, "Ma, Pa, we never met them. We are excited to, you told us so much about Grandma and Grandpa."

"Matthew, Olivia, sweetie," Albert says, "We moved right before you were born. They are also bringing your Uncle Almanzo and Aunt Laura Wilder, who now have Rose who is the exact same age as you."

Matthew and Olivia reply as they jump up and down in excitement, "Oh Pa, How wonderful!"

Sylvia says, "They are coming on the 15th. That's only two days from now. We have some preparing to do."

... ... ... ... ... ...

Meanwhile in Burr Oak Iowa, The Inglalls and Wilders are having supper together. Talking and preparing their trip to Rochester MN. to visit with Albert and Sylvia and their family. says to her granddaughter Rose, "Rose you never met them they moved to Rochester right before you were born. Matthew and Olivia are the same age as you, 7 years old. Your Aunt Sylvia was pregnant with them when they left."

Rose is excited, "Grandma, I can't wait to meet them, Ma has told me so much about her brother Albert and Sylvia."

Laura then picks up her daughter, Rose, sweetie they are wonderful, you will love them." Then she puts Rose to bed.

After Rose is put to bed Charles says, "We got to get home now we have alot to do before we leave in 2 days."

Laura responds, "Yes, We do to, Pa."

The Albert Ingalls family along with the Charles Ingalls family and Wilder family are all excited to have this family reunion and all are busy preparing.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2: The Family Reunion

Charles Ingalls and his family have both arrived at Albert and Sylvia's Farm right outside of Rochester MN. Sylvia is inside making supper, Ham and Mashed Potatoes, Rolls and Corn on the Cob, for dessert Pumpkin Pie. She hears some people outside talking so she goes outside and sees Charles and Almanzo and all of her extended family being greeted by one of the hired hands. As Sylvia goes over to them she says with excitement, "I'm so glad you all could come for a visit it's been so long! I have supper inside."

As they are talking, Albert is coming in from looking over his Pumpkin sees his Ma and Pa from a distance and starts running toward them. "Ma, Pa, Sis, Almanzo you are all here!"

They continue to greet each other, Charles asks, "Ok, where are those grandkids of mine?"

Sylvia responds, "They are out back playing."

The whole group goes around back and sees them running and playing in the grass. Albert yells out to them, "Children Grandma and Grandpa and everybody is here."

Sarah, Matthew and Olivia all run up to them as Albert is saying, "Ma, Pa, Almanzo, Sis these are our kids."

Sarah jumps into Grandma's arms, "Oh Grandma I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" Caroline says. Then she gives Sarah a hug who has a big smile on her face.

Sarah than goes to Charles and says as Charles picks her up, "I missed you too grandpa!"

Charles also replies, "I missed you too!" Then Charles puts her down and says, "You have gotten so big I remember when you were a wee little thing of 2 years old."

Sarah smiles.

Matthew and Olivia are standing back and being shy. Sylvia goes to them and says, "Now don't be shy come and meet all your family. You never met them before." Sylvia takes both of their little hands and introduces them to the part of the family they never met. Sylvia says, "This is your grandma and grandpa Ingalls and your Uncle Almanzo and Aunt Laura. They give Matthew and Olivia a hug but they still are being shy.

As Albert picks up Matthew and Sylvia picks up Olivia they take both of them to where Rose is, who is also being shy. Laura and Almanzo also go over to Rose Laura picks her up and says, "Rose, this is your Nephew and Niece, Matthew and Olivia who are the same age as you."

Rose does manage to get a little,"Hi" out and so does Matthew and Olivia but it's in a shy matter.

Albert says, "I'm sure they will come around when they get to know each other."

Sylvia responds, "Yes, I'm sure they will. I have supper on the stove and it's about ready let's go inside and eat."

They all go inside Charles and Almanzo smelling the aroma of the meal, Charles says, "Smells good, I sure am hungry."

Almanzo replies, "I am too, just smell that Pumpkin Pie!"

Sylvia says, "I'm glad everybody is hungry I made plenty."

They all sit down as Sylvia is beginning to put the food on the table Caroline and Laura both get up and says, "Let us help you with that."

Sylvia says, "Thank You"

Caroline puts the Ham on the table, Laura gets the Mashed Potatoes, Sylvia gets the Corn on the Cob and Rolls. Then they all sit down and then Sylvia says, Oh I forgot the Ice Tea."

"Stay seated," Cassandra says, "I'll be happy to get the Ice Tea for you."

"Thank you" Sylvia responds.

After Cassandra comes back with the Ice Tea Albert asks Charles, "Pa, Can you see grace for us?"

Charles says the blessing for the food and then says, "Albert if you don't mind I'll carve the Ham."

Albert answers, "Go ahead Pa."

Charles begins to curve and serve the Ham and they all begin to eat and enjoy the evening together. As they are eating and talking Charles says, "Albert, Son, You have done very good here, wonderful family, beautiful children, a wonderful wife and a good Farm. You even have hired hands."

"Thank you Pa." Albert responds, "Sylvia is a wonderful wife and mother."

Sylvia smiles over at Albert. Albert smiles back and continues as he turns toward his children, "Pa, my kids are also the best! and the hired hands, John and Anthony have been a great help to us since I'm also a Doctor and am away from the Farm during the day, but I don't have to work the next 2 weeks while you all are visiting with us."

Charles gives his son a hug, "Son, that is great. Your Ma and I are proud of you!"

They all are done eating and taking the last bite of Pumpkin Pie, Almanzo says, "That sure was good Pumpkin Pie, the whole meal was excellent!"

Charles replies, "Yes, compliments to the cook."

They all thank Sylvia for the meal and tell her how delicious it was. Sylvia responds to them all, "You are all welcome, glad you enjoyed it!"

Sylvia, Caroline and Laura all put the dishes away.

Rose, Matthew and Olivia are beginning to get more acquainted with each other and not being shy anymore as they are playing together.

The 3 ladies come out of the kitchen from putting the dishes away and sit down with the rest who are chatting away. As Sylvia is sitting down she begins to say, "We are going to have a busy couple of days this Saturday is the Town Pumpkin Fest."

Rose asks, "What is a Pumpkin Fest?"

Sylvia answers, "Rose, it's when the whole Town of Rochester gets together and has a big picnic, as you can call it with lots and lots of food, games and prizes."

"What kind of games?" Grace Ingalls asks.

"Corn shucking, 3-legged races, A Corn Maze, to name a few." Sylvia answers, "They also have a pie baking contest, which I always enter my Pumpkin Pie and at the end of the day there is a hayride."

James and Cassandra Cooper/ Ingalls both say in unison, "That sounds like alot of fun."

Albert answers, "Yes, It is alot fun we look forward to it every year!"

A couple of hours pass as they are talking, they are all beginning to get tired from a long day of traveling, Almanzo yawns a little and says, "I think I am ready to hit the hay."

Charles nods his head, "I think I am too!"

Sylvia says, "Maybe we all should. I have rooms prepared for all. Both Matthew and James can sleep up in the loft. Jenny, Grace and Cassandra in the front bedroom. Sarah, Olivia and Rose in the back bedroom which is beside Albert and my room. Charles and Caroline, Almanzo and Laura there are also two more bedrooms in the back across from us that you can have."

James says with wonderment, "Wow, you sure do have alot of bedrooms!"

They all get settled in their rooms and have a goodnights rest.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3: Halloween Past Rose's Dream

Sylvia is up before everyone making breakfast, Pancakes and Sausage. Caroline walks into the kitchen and says, "Sylvia, You should have wakened me. I would have helped you with breakfast."

Laura and Almanzo are in their room just getting up. Almanzo scratches a little bit and says, "I smell breakfast, it smells like Pancakes. My favorite!"

As Almanzo and Laura are walking toward the kitchen Sylvia says, "Breakfast is on. How many pancakes would everyone like?"

Almanzo answers, "I'll start off with 10 please."

Sylvia asks, "10? Wow! Almanzo, You sure are hungry this morning!"

Laura says, "Yes, He sure can stack those pancakes away. Sylvia, I can help you make more if need be."

"Oh, I should have enough I did make a alot," Sylvia answers.

All the others come in and sit at the breakfast table, Sarah, Matthew and Olivia all say in, unison, "Oh Ma, We love your Pancakes. Can we have Pumpkin Spice Syrup?"

Sylvia answers, "Yes, sure you can and a cup of milk." Then she continues, "For the adults we have Pumpkin Spice Coffee."

They all sit down and enjoy their breakfast they all have 2 or 3 pancakes except Almanzo he has 10 and then 15 and eats and eats and everybody is finished and looking at Almanzo. He is finally finished after 15 pancakes and says, "Thank you Sylvia, That was good! Boy am I full!"

Everyone laughs.

They sit and talk for a little bit in the Living Room. After an hour Albert asks everyone if they want to look around the Farm, they all agree but Sylvia says, "I need to get some housework done."

Caroline and Laura says, "We will stay back and help Sylvia."

Carrie and Grace, James and Cassandra, Charles and Almanzo along with Jenny and Rose all head outside with Albert to look at the Farm. As they are leaving Matthew and Olivia asks, "Ma, can we go with them?"

Sylvia answers, "Yes, you may."

Sarah says, Ma, I would like to stay here and help you."

"Ok darling," Sylvia says, "You are Ma's big helper."

Albert takes them all to the barn and shows them their Farm animals, Chickens, Cows, ect. In the barn, John one of The hired hands is milking the Cows. Rose heads over to the Cow to pet it. John says, "You are a pretty little girl would you like to milk the Cow a little?"

Rose as she looks at Almanzo, "Oh Pa, can I?"

"Sure Sweetie," Almanzo answers.

She milks the Cow for a little bit and John says, "You did a good job!"

Rose gives a smile, "Thank you!"

Albert then takes them out to the Pumpkin Patch, while walking through the Pumpkin Patch James says, "Albert, You have a great Harvest of Pumpkins all different sizes."

Rose picks up a Pumpkin and says, "Look how small this one is."

Albert picks her up and says, "Yes Rose, it is the littlest pumpkin. Rose smiles a little and then everyone has a little laugh.

After 2 or 3 hours of looking around Albert says, "We should probably go in the ladies might have lunch ready for us."

As they are walking in the house Sylvia says, "Great, You are all back. We have lunch ready. Leftover Ham from last night. We can have Ham sandwiches and chips for lunch."

After they eat their lunch Sylvia asks them all, "How do you like the place?"

They all tell her how great the place is. Rose is sitting on Laura's lap, "Ma, I got to milk the Cow!"

Laura says, "That is wonderful Rose."

Carrie then says, "I remember the first time I got to milk the Cow I was about your age, Rose."

Rose gives another smile and continues to say, "Ma, I also found a little pumpkin in the Pumpkin Patch it was a littlest pumpkin I ever saw."

Laura smiles, "And Rose you are my little pumpkin."

Rose giggles a little.

They continue to talk and Laura has a great idea. "What would everyone think of talking about some Halloween past that we all can remember?"

Albert agrees that's a great idea Sis. Why don't you go first?"

Laura begins, "Oh, I remember one I think I was 10 years old. Mary and I were in Town white washing the windows of the Oleson's Mercantile and I thought I saw Mr. Olsen cut off Mrs. Olsen's head. Mary didn't see it and when I told her what I saw she just laughed at me. The next morning I didn't know it at the time but Mrs. Olsen left early on the stagecoach to go somewhere. When I got into Town I went into the Mercantile to look for Mrs. Olsen and she wasn't there. I was scared to death! I really thought her head was cut off! I told Nellie and Willie that their father cut off their mother's head and at first they just laughed. The next day they showed me what I thought was a bloody apron and told me to come over that evening to show me something in the basement. There was spooky sounds down there and I got scared and ran up the stairs. As I was running out of the Mercantile Mrs. Olsen was coming in and I ran into her. Boy was I scared! Then I realized Nellie and Willie was playing a dirty trick on me again and I got them back by rolling a mannequin head down the stairs of the basement. They screamed, and then I laughed!"

"That was a good one," Cassandra says.

"Those Olsen kids where something else when they were younger, but they did grow up to be decent adults, both of them married now," Caroline says.

Albert than says, "I remember one. We were having a Halloween party at the Olsens and Laura and I I was dressed up as Indians. Before we went to the party Laura and I took a nap. I had a dream that we were captured from the Indians at Stony Path. In my dream the Indians were about to have a massacre on Walnut Grove, but Laura and I managed to escape and captured all their guns and gunpowder and we saved the day. Then I woke up and we headed to the party but it was starting all over the way my dream started so I ran back to the house. I never did go to that party."

Everyone chuckles a little.

Albert asks his wife, "Sylvia, Do you remember anything special about Halloween.

Sylvia answers, "Yes, I remember before my Ma passed we would make Pumpkin Pie together which I still use the same recipe today but we didn't do much Fall/ Autumn activities."

Almanzo chimes in, "Neither did we."

Charles and Caroline also says, "We didn't either as children."

It is now starting to get late and Sylvia says, "We have alot to do tomorrow to prepare for the Pumpkin Fest tomorrow afternoon. Are you all ready for bed?"

They all nod they heads, "Yes," and head to bed.

Laura tucks Rose in and she falls asleep and begins to have a dream. She is at Stony Path with a bunch of Indians but they seem to be friendly as they show Rose a Pumpkin Patch with all different size of pumpkins. One GREAT big pumpkin in the middle with little baby ones around it. Rose climbs on top of the big one and one of the Indian says, "Now don't fall off!" as he picks her up off the pumpkin and sets her back on the ground.

Rose plays with the Pumpkins and is laughing and giggling, than another Indian comes over to her and says, "I see you are having fun with the pumpkins. Here is a really small one and you can have it, it's the littlest pumpkin."

To Be Continued.


	4. Chapter4 Pumpkin Fest and Olivia's Dream

It's bright and early about 5am on a clear Saturday October morning. Sylvia is waking up and says to Albert, "Albert we have a lot to do this morning to get ready for the Pumpkin Fest that starts at 11am. I have Pumpkin Pies to make 1 for the contest and 2 for the potluck lunch. I also told Pastor Davenport I would make some Fried Chicken for the potluck."

Albert and Sylvia are exiting their room and at the same time Laura and Almanzo are exiting their room. Then they all hear some giggling from The girl's room. Laura goes in the girl's room and hears that Rose is laughing and giggling. She goes over to her daughter wakes her up and asks, "Rose, darling what is so funny?"

Rose answers, "Ma, I had this dream. I was at Stony Path with Indians and they were friendly and they also had pumpkins, one GREAT big one and a bunch of small ones. I was playing with the pumpkins and having so much fun! One of the Indians gave me the smallest pumpkin. I wish it was real Ma! I would love to have a small pumpkin."

"Rose," Laura answers, "That is wonderful, maybe you will get a small pumpkin at the festival. Time to get up now."

Everybody is now up and Sylvia says to everyone, "We are just going to have some Hot Oatmeal, Toast and Orange juice."

Matthew begins to sing, "Bean porridge hot, Bean porridge cold, some like it in the pot nine days old."

Sylvia laughs, "It's not Bean porridge nor is it nine days old, but I hope you all will like it the same!"

Everyone laughs.

Sylvia continues, "After breakfast I'm going to be in the kitchen all morning making Fried Chicken and Pumpkin Pies for the festival."

Laura and Caroline says, "Sylvia, We can help you."

The 3 oldest girls, Carrie, Cassandra and Grace also offer their help.

Sylvia says, "Great it will be a ladies day in the kitchen!"

The ladies are in the kitchen cooking, the younger children Sarah, Matthew and Olivia along with Rose had asked to go outside and play in the leaves. The men are in the Living Room chatting. Albert asks everybody, "What games does everyone want to do at the festival this afternoon?"

Charles asks, Is there a log chopping contest?"

Albert answers, "Yes, you can borrow my axe if you wish."

"Yes, that would be great." Charles answers.

Albert then says, "There is also a arm wrestling match. I think I can beat you Pa. Albert has a smile on his face.

"Son, You do? Challenging me? You are on," Charles says with a little chuckle and grin."

James says, I would like to do the Corn schucking."

A couple of hours past the ladies come out of the kitchen and Sylvia says, "Everything is done, the Fried Chicken and Pumpkin Pies. All we need to do is load up the wagon and head to Town. Albert can you get the children outside and get them ready to go."

Albert goes outback and calls, "Sarah, Matthew, Olivia, Rose, it's time to go to the Festival."

Matthew and Sarah come running up to their Pa, but Olivia and Rose are not anywhere in sight. Albert asks, "Where is Olivia and Rose?"

Sarah answers, "I think they are buried under the leaves Pa."

Albert goes to the pile of leaves and brushes around the leaves a little and then two little heads pop out. Albert says, silly little girls! Come on let's go, time to go to the Festival."

Both Olivia and Rose jump out of the leaves.

They all are loaded in the wagon and heading into Town. Getting closer to the to the Town of Rochester, the whole Ingalls' family is starting to hear all the excitement. As they are parking their wagon they can hear Pastor Davenport, the Pastor of the community announce, "The table for the food for lunch is on the left side of the Church and the table for the pie baking contest is on the right side. We will have the pie contest in about a half hour and then have lunch."

The Ingalls family unload the wagon and take the food to the tables. Charles then says, "Albert, son look over there they are starting the arm wrestling match, you said you could beat me now let's see if you can!" They have a little laugh.

Albert smiles a little and says, "Pa, I'm going to beat you!"

Charles says, "We will see son!"

Almanzo says, "I want to get in on this too! Albert, do you think you can beat me to? Ha Ha Ha." More laughs.

Albert answers, "Sure I can!"

They arm wrestle, Albert and Almanzo goes first, after 5 minutes Albert gets Almanzo's arm down. Albert then says, "I told you I could beat you! (Laughs) Hey Pa, your turn."

Charles and Albert wrestle and again after 5 minutes or so Albert gets his Pa's arm down. The arm wrestling judge gives Albert a blue ribbon to put on. Albert says to Almanzo and Charles, "See, I knew I could beat you both, but it was all in fun!" All three give each other a hug and Charles and Almanzo pat Albert on the back.

Charles and Almanzo than asks, "Boy, How did you get so strong?"

Albert answers, I work out alot."

Charles replies, "And I guess since we don't have a Farm anymore and work in a men's clothing store we are getting to be weaklings."

Albert answers as he is holding his arm, "Pa, Almanzo you both gave me a good arm wrestling fight! If it would of lasted another second..."

All three laugh the matter off...more hugs.

Albert looks up and sees the Pie contest is about to start, "Pa, the Pie contest is starting. I want to go over and be with my wife. I know she is going to win! She always does, her pies are the best!"

They go over to the Pie table and there are 3 pies entered, Sylvia's, Mrs. Jones' and Mrs. Smith's. Charles chuckles a little and says, "Competing with the Jones' and the Smith's" Then they all have a little laugh.

Pastor Davenport tastes all the pies and Sylvia does win and receives a yellow ribbon, yellow also happens to be Sylvia's favorite color.

Pastor Davenport announces, "Time to eat everyone."

After an hour of eating Fried Chicken and different kinds of casseroles and Pumpkin pie they continue to have more games and activities, Sarah and Caroline win a three-legged race, Matthew catches a pig in a greased pig chasing contest and is able to take it home with him. James chucks the most corn in the corn shucking contest and wons a bushel of Corn on the Cob to take home. Olivia wins a small pumpkin in a pumpkin tossing game, Rose also wons a small pumpkin for getting through the Corn maze first. Rose says to Laura, "Ma, look I did win a small pumpkin."

Laura answers, "See sweetie, I knew you would win a little pumpkin like you wanted."

Olivia then says, "Look Aunt Laura, I also got a small pumpkin."

"That's wonderful Olivia!" Laura says and continues, "I'm not sure whose pumpkin is smaller yours are Rose's, but one thing is for sure, Olivia and Rose, they are the littlest pumpkins I ever saw!"

Both Olivia and Rose smile.

They are now having the log chopping contest and as Charles cuts the last piece of the log and it comes apart the judge says, "We have a winner! Charles Ingalls. The judge gives Charles a blue ribbon and also a new watch.

It's now about 8 in the evening and Pastor Davenport announces, "We will load for the hayride in about 15 minutes."

They load up for the hayride and go through a forest and pass all different kinds of scenery and there is also a pumpkin patch they pass. "Ma, look more pumpkins," Rose says.

The hayride lasts about half hour with talking and laughing and singing. They unload off the hayride as Pastor Davenport gives everyone a pumpkin, now Olivia and Rose has to pumpkins.

Pastor Davenport announces, "I hope everyone had fun see you all in Church tomorrow."

As they head home all of them agree that they had a fun pack day and that they are all tired so when they get home they say their goodnights and head off to bed.

Rose and Olivia are still both excited about the two pumpkins they have but they are tucked in and falling asleep. Olivia begins to dream that she is in a pumpkin patch and she is laying in the middle of it. In her dream she begins to stand up in the middle of the pumpkin patch and walks around. The birds are chirping above her and then all of a sudden Olivia hears a small voice behind her, "Hi Olivia."

She turns around but doesn't see anybody. she asks, "Who said that?"

A small voice answers, "I did."

Olivia looks down and there is a small pumpkin with a curly stem beside her and as she is thinking to herself, "Did that pumpkin just speak to me?"

The pumpkin says, "Hi Olivia, my name is Curly top."

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5: Pumpkin Decorating

The next morning Sylvia hears Olivia talking and laughing in her sleep. Sylvia goes into Olivia's room and hears her saying, "Curly Top, I just love how your stem is so curly." Then Olivia wakes up and sees her Ma, "Ma, I had a dream about a talking Pumpkin."

Sylvia answers, "Yes darling, I heard you giggling and talking. I heard you call the pumpkin Curly Top."

"Yes Ma, The Pumpkin said that was her name. It had a curly top stem and Ma, did you ever hear a talking Pumpkin?"

Sylvia answers with a smile, "No darling, I can't say I have but it sounds like you had a great dream. Time to get up and get ready for Church."

They all get up and have breakfast and go to Church. In Church before the service starts Pastor Davenport says, "We all had fun at the Pumpkin Festival yesterday and I was thinking of having all the children paint and curve their pumpkins that they received and next week we will judge them. I have the paint available for everyone to use."

The whole congregation agrees to it being a great idea.

After Church Pastor Davenport hands out the paint supplies to each of the families. Rose Wilder and Olivia Ingalls are the most excited little girls for they have never painted or curved pumpkins before.

All week the Ingalls family children, Matthew, James and Cassandra, Grace and Carrie all paint and curve their pumpkins first. Rose and Olivia just wanted to watch them so they could learn how to do it.

On Saturday Rose and Olivia do their pumpkins with the help of everyone. As Almanzo is helping Rose with her pumpkin she says, "Pa this pumpkin is so small how are we going to curve it?"

Almanzo answers, "Rose, My little pumpkin very carefully!"

Almanzo begins to curve at the pumpkin and Rose is watching him. Almanzo then tells her, "Rose, You can scoop out the pumpkin."

As Rose is scooping out the pumpkin Olivia is glancing over at her and then back to her pumpkin with Albert helping Olivia curve it and Albert also says to Olivia, "Olivia, my little pumpkin, you can now scoop out the pumpkin in yours."

Both Olivia and Rose has their pumpkins curved and their pumpkins have the cutest little faces on them. Next Rose and Olivia paint their pumpkins. Rose gives her pumpkin brown curly hair and a red ribbon and blue eyes with black eyelashes and paints the bottom of her pumpkin green like grass with red roses in the grass.

Olivia gives her pumpkin yellow hair and also a yellow hair ribbon because she knows her Ma loves yellow and also was the color of her pumpkin in the dream she had. Olivia also paints the bottom of her pumpkin green like grass with yellow daisies. Olivia shows her Ma her pumpkin and says, "Ma, it looks just like the pumpkin that was in my dream "

Sylvia says you did a good job with it! and I love that color yellow."

Rose also shows her pumpkin to her Ma and Laura also says, "Rose, you also did a good job! and what pretty roses you have on the bottom in the grass, just like you are my pretty Rose."

Olivia and Rose are happy about their little curved pumpkins.

Both Sylvia and Laura asks Olivia and Rose, "You both have another small pumpkin do you want to do them too?"

Both Olivia and Rose says, "Yes." They do their second pumpkin in the exact same way as the first one but on the back of the second Rose paints her name on hers and Olivia paints her name on hers. Olivia gives her Ma one to keep and Rose gives her Ma one to keep.

The next morning they take their pumpkins to Church and Pastor Davenport judges them and both Rose and Olivia's pumpkins are tied at first place for the best curved and painted pumpkins. Rose and Olivia both get a ribbon and then Pastor Davenport says, "Those are the two cutest and smallest pumpkins I ever saw!"

Both Olivia and Rose look up at Pastor Davenport and give him a big happy smile.

That evening after Church before they head to bed Laura and Almanzo, Charles and Caroline and all of the children thank Albert and Sylvia for their hospitality and the great family time they had together the past 2 weeks. Charles says, "We have to go back to Burr Oak Iowa tomorrow but we have to do this again!"

The next morning they had back home but before they leave lots of hugs and kisses. Rose and Olivia give each other the biggest hugs. Rose says to Olivia as she hands her, her pumpkin, "Here, I want you to have this."

Olivia says, "Thank you!" Then Olivia says I want you to have mine."

Rose says, "Thank You," as they give each other another hug.

As they are pulling out and driving away Olivia waves at them and says, "Ma, I'm going to miss them all but especially Rose. We had so much fun together!"

Sylvia answers, "Olivia, we will see them again!"

Rose is also waving back at them and says to her Ma and Pa, "I'm going to miss all of them especially Olivia. I had such a good time with her!"

Laura answers, "Rose, we will see them again!"

Then Rose asks, "Ma, Pa, do you think we can have a pumpkin patch in our backyard for next year?"

Almanzo answers, "Rose, that will be something we will need to think about but I don't see a problem with it."

Rose smiles.

The End For Now.


End file.
